


play date

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Disney Movies, Morning Cuddles, Multi, No Incest, Non-Sexual Age Play, Open Relationships, Season/Series 13, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anna has been Sam's best friend since Stanford. When Jessica died she promised that he'd never ever be alone again and kept good on her promise through thick and thin.Fast forward a decade (give or take); they've been dating for two years and Sam's been the most amazing Daddy that Anna could ever ask for. They spend huntless days in the bunker with Dean and Cas, all four watching movies and taking their minds off of the stress of hunting.Or; the one where Anna and Dean are littles and they have a nice play day while their daddies do Big things and be boring.





	play date

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't even written in this fandom for like four years i hope this isn't shit lmao

Anna stumbled blindly down the hallway at whatever ungodly hour it was that she just had to be awake. She was never particually fond of mornings, but waking up without Sam always made her feel especially grumpy. Anna was a mess in the mornings, standing short in the towering doorframe of the bunker's kitchen wearing only Sam's dress shirt, some black panties, and a messy auburn bun. 

"Hey, hey," Sam chirped and she internally rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, "welcome to the land of the living." 

"What time is it?" She grumbled and sat down on Sam's lap to hug him.

"It's ten," he smirked. Oh.

Still.

"...tha'still too early."

Sam kissed the baby on the temple, loving her groggy little self, "Dean's in the play room, baby. Do you want me to go put you a movie on in there?" 

Anna throught for a minute and nodded, tightening her grip on Sam's neck with her still-sleepy arms as if to ask to be carried. Sam smiled and fitted his hands up under her rear, pulling her up as he stood and lugging her down the hall. He plopped her on mat with his brother and kissed the top of her head sweetly. 

"What you guys wanna watch, hm?" He asked and they both thought before Dean sat up straight with big eyes.

"Ca' we watch Boom'rang?! Anna, d'you wan' watch Boom'rang?"

Anna nodded excitedly and crawled over to where Dean was colouring a very pretty picture of a horse, "Daddy, pretty please?!" 

Sam chuckled and nodded, flicking through the apps on their television before landing on the pastel 'Boomerang' logo. 

"Yogi! Daddy, can we watch Yogi Bear?" Anna asked excitedly when she saw it of one of the options. 

"Does Yogi Bear sound good to you, De?" 

The older brother nodded happily, Sam knew he loved that show and he didn't need to even ask but he wanted for Dean to feel just as little and important. The familiar theme song played and Anna and Dean both hummed it while Sam watched, elated. 

"Where's da'y?" Dean mumbled after the sng was over and Sam looked around for him. 

"I don't know where he is, buddy. But I'll find him somewhere and I'll go let him know you're calling, how's that sound? He'll come running right in if he knows his baby's calling," Sam grinned and ruffled his hair, "I'm gonna bring back some breakfast, how does pancakes sound to you guys?"

Both of the babies perked up and nodded excitedly, calling out toppings and Sam listened even though he knew exactly how both of them liked their pancakes. When he was leaving the room, Sam turned to see the honest-to-God love's of his life curled up on the big blue play mat, excitedly babbling to each other and watching their cartoons.

He didn't care that his brother regressed the way thay he did, he was honestly kind of glad that Dean could find an escape. He didn't care that this was his life now, taking care of hia girlfriend and his big brother. He didn't even care that he was in love with a witch, as much as they all claimed to hate them; Anna was only a witch by practice, not by birth. She only helped people and made certain that no one was hurt with her magick. Sam loved her for that, and honestly so did Dean and Castiel. Sam milled over everything as he walked back to the kitchen, somehow already humming the Yogi Bear theme song. 

"It gets stuck," Cas grumbled from the table behind him and he jumped in his skin, whipping around to see him towel drying his hair. 

"Jesus, good morning, Cas," he laughed, "Dean was looking for you, they're weatching cartoons in there." 

Cas smiled and nodded, getting up to check on their littles and pausing to guve Sam a hug from behind. He pressed a soft kiss to his best friend's wide back and admired the warm skin and taut muscle beneath his lips. He loved this dynamic, where he and Sam weren't dating but somehow, sometimes they ended up in each other's arms or in each other's beds. The whole idea of an open relation was scary to Dean at first - he was so afraid of losing Cas that he almost couldn't function - but after spending more time with Anna he understood how it was possible to love two  (or even three) people. They all loved each other, the only one rule being that the brothers do not get romantic or intimate. Neither of them felt comfortable with that, and even though Sam would make draw his bath or play with his toys, it went no further that that. They loved their lives, which was a first for all of them. 

"Go sit with them, I'll be in there in a few minutes." Sam murmered. 

Can nodded and let him cook, pulling two sippy cups out of the refridgerator and pouring milk into both of them (he made sure that the yellow cup had chocolate in it and the blue cup did not). He pulled out a bottle of vitamins from the cabinet, knowing that they both hated taking them but needed them with the lifestyle and diet that they kept. 

"Daddy!" Dean called when he saw Cas walking in the room, standing up to give him a hug. 

"I heard my boy was looking for me," he smirked, kissing Dean on the forehead and handing him the blue sippy cup, "how'd you two sleep?" 

The babies babled on about weord dreams they had and Castiel listened intently as he tried to nonchalantly slip them their vitamins. Anna took her's no problem, she never really minded it tol badly, but Dean always had a fit. 

"Dean, sweetheart, you need your vitimins to get big and strong." He offered, but Dean shook his head. 

"I'm already big'n'strong 'nough! I don'eed it, no thank you!" 

"Well if you don't take it you wont be able to stay as big and strong as you are now and we don't need that, do we? No, I need my little Batman to be on the top of his game so he can save me." 

Dean pouted and looked at Anna, who was offering a sympathetic faux-pout but nodding along, "I know they're yucky but once it's done it's not so bad." 

Dean sighed and took the pill (scrunching his face up even though it wasn't large and it didn't taste like anything) and Anna cheered for him exaggeratedly. 

"I'm so proud of you, little guy. You're so tough!" Cas beamed, kissing him sweetly.

Dean grumbled and drank his milkfor a minute when Sam came in with two plates, Anna's pancakes topped with peanut butter and a banana smily face and Dean's topped with peanut butter and a chocolate chip smiley face. He plopped down beside his little girl, kissing her cheek and smiling when she giggled a bit. 

" 'Ank you, Sammy!" Dean beamed, ignoring the mouthfull of pancake in his cheeks.

"Thank you, daddy! You make the bestest pancakes!" Anna smiled widely and pressed up against his side cutely. 

"You're welcome, loves, thank you for the wonderful manners," Sam was honestly so grateful that his brother had finally learned the prase 'thank you' and begun using it. It was refreshing. 

"Alright, cuties, me and Sammy have to go do boring grown up stuff, _blegk,_ but call if yoi need anything at all, okay? We're ginna be right in the library." Cas offered a sweet smile but Dean frowned and felt himself tear up. He quickly just let it happen because his Big self hated crying so much and he found he'd rather just get it all out. 

"Nooo, daddy, stay with us - pretty please!" He begged and Cas frowned at him. 

"Baby we have to figure out this spell, you understand?" 

"Daddy, please... I-I wan'you an'Sammy to st-stay. Just for a little while..."

Anna nodded and grabbed onto Sam's waist, "can you and Cassie please stay, just for a while? I miss you so much..."

Sam sighed and looked at Cas who still didn't know how to not melt at their littles' efforts, "how's'about this," Sam countered, " we'll stay in here for a little bit, while you guys finish eating and then we'll get you in the bath and down for a nap. We'll stay until you guys fall asleep does that sound good? We've gotta get some work done though after that." 

Anna nodded understandingly and finished her pancakes up, hugging Sam tight and kissing him, "I clean my plate, daddy?" 

"Sure, baby, that'd be a big help," Sam smiled and helped her stand. He held her hand to the kitchen and smiled as she leaned over the sink to wash her dishes, "you're such a good girl. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." Anna giggled, turning towards him and pushing some hair behind his ear with a wet hand.

He smiles at her fondly and ducks down for a sweet kiss, which Anna gladly accepts and returns. Before long, his brother and Cas are making their way to rhw kitchen and dropping the empty plate in the sink and the angel just decides to wash it later. 

"Are our babies ready for the bath?" Castiel offeres hoists Dean into his arms, leading the way to the wash room. Dean giggled as he was hauled into the other's strong arms like he weighed nothing at all. Behind them, Anna was muttering "baf time, baf time, baf time, baf time" over and over again and Sam was grinning behind her as he tailed the march. 

After their bath (which Dean totally didn't prolong as much as possible) Sam helped them into pjs while Cas cleaned up the toys and laundry in the bathroom. He felt whole as he held his brigt-eyed little girl, and he looked just beyond her where his brother lied, curled up against the angel and Sam decided then that he'd never need anything else as long as he had these three with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know i got lazy at the end but i was at the delete date oof


End file.
